Comme du cristal
by Kira-303
Summary: Thoru veut tout tenter pour que la famille Soma puisse lever la malédiction. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple, surtout depuis qu'elle se pose des questions sur ses sentiments envers certains membres de la famille... FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur (c-à-d moi!): Bon bon bon, vous le savez les persos de FB ne sont pas à moi, donc maintenant que c'est dit, on peut commencer (enfin...) En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 1  
**  
Nous sommes devant la maison de Shiguré et il est 7h.  
  
_"C'est pas ça... Mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr...Non,ça ne pas être ça... Et pourtant, la dernière fois aussi il avait raison... Ce serait donc ça la raison de cette..."frustration" quand... _

-Kyo-kun!

Thoru venait de tomber à genoux à coté de lui. Elle était un peu essouflée car elle avait couru dans les escaliers en l'apercevant assis là.

- Où étais-tu hier soir? Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi tu sais!

- Ah... mais non! Il ne fallait pas... je suis désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir. Je suis allé chez mon maitre et j'ai passé la nuit au dojo.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu l'entrainement de ce soir?

-Je suis pas tranquille quand Kagura est avec nous. J'avais besoin de... non rien, fais moi plaisir, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, _je n'aime pas te voir avec un visage angoiss_ , lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire timide.

- Il a raison Honda-san, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiétier pour ce sale chat de gouttières, approuva Yuki qui venait de les rejoindre._Pourquoi fais- tu tant attention à lui? _

- La ferme, la souris, répondit Kyo en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Thoru et Yuki se regardèrent, étonnés: le neko n'avait même pas élevé la voix! Toute la journée se passa sans que Kyo sortit de son mutisme, ne répondant plus aux provocations du rat. Même Uo ne parvint pas à le faire réagir.

------------------------------------------------- 

Le soir au diner, (qui était très animé car Momiji et Haru avaient été invités par Thoru), il ne participa pas aux joyeuses conversations. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la nigiri l'appeler.

-Kyo-kun!

-Hein? sursauta-t-il. Le visage de Thoru était à quelques centimètres du sien..

- A quoi pensais-tu?

-Mais... à rien! absolument rien! répondit-il précipitemment en se reculant, les joues légèrement rouges._ Je n'en suis même pas certain..._

-Tu viendras?

-Où ça?

-A la fète! J'aimerais tant que tu viennes pour qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble.

-Quelle fète?

-Si tu écoutais quand on te parle Kyo!

-Répète un peu sac à puces!

- T'es méchant avec moi!!! Personne ne m'aimes!

-Arrète de pleurnicher scribouillard et explique lui, s'impatienta Yuki

-Vous ne comprenez rien à mon talent d'...

-Shiguré!

-Oui, bon bon, ça va. Il y a une fète demain soir au temple Nighaiwa et je me proposait généreusement de vous y emmener. _Ououh.. tout plein lycéennes en kimonos... _

- ... j'avais prévu d'aller m'entrainer et...

-S'il te plait Kyo, couina Momiji

- Oui, viens avec nous Kyo-kun, supplia Thoru.

-D'accord, _je viendrais pour te faire plaisir _

-Super!

-Parle pour toi Momiji!

-Tais toi donc sale rat d'égout!

_-Je suis si contente que Yuki et Kyo viennent!_

Le repas se finit calmement,chacun plongé dans ses pensées et Kyo n'ayant pas provoqué de bagarre (ce qui étonna l'assemblée présente).  
  
A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de moi: Et hop voila la suite de ma fic! J'aimerais que vous m'écriviez vos critiques (ou félicitations) donc laissez moi des rewiews!!! Soyez pas trop cruels quand même svp!

les persos sont tjs a Takaya-sensei!  
  
_**Chapitre 2**  
  
_- Uo, Hana!

-Ah, Thoru. Tu as l'air bien joyeuse.Qu'est ce qui se passe? Le Prince aurait-il enfin rabattu le caquet de la tête d'orange???

- Mais non voyons, Yuki ne ferait une chose pareille! ( y'a intèret, pas touche à mon Kyon-kyon!)

- Je vais donc devoir m'en charger moi-même... (elle a son air de grosse méchante)

-Uo!

-Je plaisantais! _quoique... _

- Ce soir Shigure-san nous emmène à une fête. Il y aura presque tous les Soma que je connais!

- Kureno sera là aussi?

-Aucune idée. Sans doute, en tous cas je l'espère!

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais venir y faire un tour... (qu'a t elle en tête? )

-J'accompagnerai Uo au cas où les membres du fan-club de Yuki soit présentes. _Je pourrai peut-être voir Kazuma..._

------------------------------------------------------

La fête se déroulait dans un parc, à coté d'un petit lac. L'endroit était magnifique et la fète très animée. Thoru portait un kimono rose et blanc et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux tresses tenues sur la nuque (comme dans le tome 3, quand elle se baigne avec la gérante de la station thermale). Kyo portait un kimono plus ou moins assorti à ses cheveux et Yuki à ses yeux. Etaient présents: Kagura, Kisa, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Hatori, Shigure, Kazuma, Kureno, Uo et Hana. Tous s'amusaient. Tir à la carabine, lancer d'anneaux et autres jeux en tous genres rythmaient cette belle soirée d'automne.

-_Uo et Hana ont raison: le rose est bien la couleur de Thoru. (volume 7) Elle est si belle... Ca me rend tellement heureux de la voir sourire ainsi... _

-Hé Prince! Carotte! Arrêtez de regarder Thoru comme ça, on dirait que vous la prenez pour... un alien!

- (àl'unisson) UN ALIEN? NON MAIS CA VA PAS? T'ES COMPLETEMENT

FOLLE (Yuki)!!!!!!!

GIVREE (Kyo)!!!!!!!

-Uo, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rien, je mettais certains points au clair avec ces messieurs!

-Tu paies rien pour attendre, sale Yankee...

-Je t'ai entendu, Carotte!

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un bal cloturait la soirée. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Kagura de prouver (une fois de plus!) son amour à Kyo ( bas las pattes, vil sanglier!!!) en le requisitionnant pour minimum 3 danses (le temps qu'il reprenne conscience!)

-Honda-san, accepterais-tu de danser avec moi?

-Bien sûr Yuki-kun, répondit-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Bravo! On appelera ce jour "l'anniversaire de la déclarat...

-AYA! Je suis désolé de te le dire sans préambule, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment! Tu vas tout gacher!!!

-Tu as raison Tori-san, comme toujours. Tiens je vais aller voir cette ravissante demoiselle là-bas, elle ne pourra résister à mon charisme et ma beauté...Après tout, ne suis-je pas un roi?

-Un roi de la bétise peut-être mais il est surtout épuisant!

Sur la piste, Yuki et Thoru dansaient (mais pas trop près because!)

_-Qu'il est beau! Et il est si gentil... Je me sens bien dans ses bras mais il y a autre chose... _

-_Je suis si déçu de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Elle est si adorable que..._

-Yuki-kun, la danse est finie!

-Ha... euh oui pardon Honda-san.

-Kyo, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Thoru à danser toi aussi? (Shiguré met les pieds dans le plat!!!!)

-Je...

-Oh oui Kyo, s'il te plait! Tu me donnes ta permission Kagura?

-Bien sûr puisque c'est toi!

-Merci! Allez viens Kyo-kun!

_-J'aime tellement te voir sourire! Mon maitre a raison. Je le sais maintenant. _

_-Comme il sent bon... Et il est si musclé! Et beau... Il a autant de charme que Yuki. Sous son mauvais caractère se cache aussi un vrai prince.Il est si gentil et prévenant avec moi...Pourquoi?Je voudrais rester là avec toi jusqu'au matin... (hep hep hep la, stop! c'est quoi ces couleurs pastels en arrière plan? C'est mon neko, capich?) _

-Tu veux bien qu'on danse encore un peu? demanda Kyo,la tête baissée pour cacher ses joues rouges.

-Ca me ferait très plaisir!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui!

-Tu sais Thoru...

-??? -...

-Nani desuka?

-Non rien. Ce n'est pas important... _c'est si dur à dire! Surtout devant l'autre souris là-bas! _

_-Qui a-t-il Kyo? Confie toi à moi s'il te plait... Je voudrais te le demander mais comment réagiras-tu? _

Plus loin, Kureno et Uo discutaient et Hana semblait en très bon termes avec un jeune garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à (devinez qui) Kazuma qui lui, observait discrètement son fils et Thoru:

-Trouve le courage, mon fils. Il le faut... Elle seule peut te sauver...nous sauver...

---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

_Note de moi: Et hop voila la suite de ma fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira Cette fic date un peu c'est ma première et je croi qu'elle a plus de six mois! lol Donc j'espère m'être améliorée sur les autres que j'ai écrites. Hésitez pas à aller les voir et à me laisser des rewiews lol_

_ Ah oui et les persos de Fruits Basket sont toujours à Takaya-sensei... et comme dab pensées en italique   
  
_**Réponse aux rewiews:  
**  
**Cline chieuse:** les chapitre sont assez courts je sais, je m'en excuse mais l'inspiration elle est là où elle est pas là lol Je suis contente que tu trouves le caractère des persos bien respecté parce que c'est pas évident de garder l'original et d'écrire ce qu'on veut en même temps! Merci pour ta rewiew en tout cas  
  
**Moon cat 22:** lol merci pour tous tes compliments j'en rougis Moi aussi je suis déçue de pas avoir plus de rewiews :'( lol Nan en avoir quelques unes c'est déjà très gratifiant Pour les chapitres trop courts ben c'est trop tard parce que ma fic est finie (dans mon ordi en tout cas )  
  
**Prudence:** merci beaucoup c'est gentil Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon style alors je vais faire un peu de pub en plus: hésite pas à lire mes autres fics lol  
  
**Axoo:** je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic vu que tu m'as laissé une gentille rewiew lol il se pourrais bien que ça soit un pitit Kyo/Thoru mais... tu verras   
  
**Hermany726:** merci voila la suite!

**Chapitre 3**  
  
-Thoru, tu viens? On va voir les feux d'artifices!  
  
-_Non, s'il vous plait, laissez moi dans ses bras... Je suis si bien!_ Oui, j'arrive! Je suis désolée Kyo...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-...Non pour rien! Tu viens?  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour près du lac.  
  
-D'accord! A tout à l'heure!_Viens avec moi Kyo-kun... J'ai si froid maintenant...  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Les feux de couleurs se reflètaient sur le lac. Chaque nouvelle étoile était accompagnée de "oooooooh!" ou de "aaaaah!". Pourtant, il était seul, assis sur la berge. Il ne regardait ni le ciel, ni le lac. Son beau visage était comme figé, plongée dans une reflexion intérieure que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber.  
  
- Yuki-kun?  
  
- ...  
  
- Que fais-tu là tout seul? Tu ne vas pas regarder le feu d'artifice avec les autres?  
  
- ...  
  
Kagura s'assit à côté de lui.

- Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile, tu sais Yuki. C'est étrange, mais cela ne me fait pas autant souffrir que je l'aurais imaginé.  
  
La nezumi porta son regard mauve sur la jeune fille.

- Réfléchis-y, Yuki-kun. Regarde au fond de toi. Cherche si cela te fait aussi mal que cela le devrait...  
  
------------------------------------------------ --------------  
  
Je suis dans le manoir Soma. Je reconnais ce grand jardin, cette allée. Tout est identique à mes souvenirs. Oh! Mais c'est Kyo là-bas! Que fait-il ici? Mais... on dirait qu'il pleure! Kyo!!! Je crie de toutes mes forces, il m'aperçoit et s'enfuit dans le manoir. Je cours à sa poursuite. Je crie son nom mais il se s'arrète pas.  
  
Couloirs, portes et pièces s'enchainent, tourbillonnant autour de moi dans une ronde folle. Soudain, il s'arrète. Nous sommes dans une grande pièce circulaire. Seul un banc de bois se trouve dans le pièce, au centre. Kyo s'assoit dessus, la tête dans les mains. Je m'approche de lui pour lui parler mais il ne réagit pas. Il fait un grand geste de la main m'invitant à regarder autour de moi.  
  
Je remarque alors que le mur est recouvert d'une suite de tableaux, tous de couleur sombre. En m'approchant, je remarque qu'ils rerésentent tous des gens, comme masqués par un voile noir plus ou moins opaque. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, ce sont les écritaux, sous les toiles.  
  
Momiji, Isuzu, Hatori, Ritsu... Chacune porte le nom d'un maudit. En observant avec attention, je reconnais les visages de chacun. Seul deux tableaux sont tellements noirs qu'on ne distingue rien. Je lis leurs noms; Akito Soma et Kyo Soma ... Je me retourne. Kyo! Pourquoi ne voit-on pas ton visage? Réponds m... Kyooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------ --------------  
  
Thoru se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. Encore toute tremblante, elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Puis elle se leva d'un coup et se précipita dans la chambre du chat. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée sur un Kyo allongé sur son lit en train de cotempler le plafond. Elle se jeta sur lui et se remit à pleurer sur son torse.  
  
- Thoru??? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'il y a-t-il? Réponds-moi!!!  
  
- Tu vas bien... Tu vas bien...  
  
-Oui, je vais bien!!! Ne te mets pas dans cet état! Dis moi ce qui se passe!  
  
- Tu n'as rien...  
  
Kyo se mit à lui carresser les cheveux pour la calmer. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ --------------  
  
Un pervers matinal passait par là et aperçut une nigiri à genoux, la tête sur le torse d'un Kyo allongé en train de lui carresser les cheveux.

- Ummmmm... Il va falloir que je lui en parle...  
  
---------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
- Bonjour Honda-san! Bien dormi?  
  
- Ah, euh, bonjour Yuki-kun. Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit... répondit- elle les joues roses.  
  
- Salut vous deux!!!  
  
-Ah, bonjour Kagura! Comment vas-tu depuis hier? Tu es venue voir Kyo?  
  
- Ca va très bien merci. Non, je suis venue voir notre petite souris!  
  
- Hum j'arrive...  
  
- Oh, attendez, je vais vous laissez! J'ai du linge à étendre...  
  
Thoru partit en direction de la terrasse. En chemin, elle croisa Kyo qui sortait de la salle de bains.

- Thoru, tu vas mieux?  
  
- (pivoine) Oui merci Kyo-kun.... et... encore désolée pour ce matin...  
  
- (tomate) Non...je t'en prie... Mais qu'avais-tu?  
  
- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi s'il te plait! Au fait, Kagura est dans le salon!  
  
- QUOIIII??? Vite, partir, loin!!!  
  
- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, elle est venue voir Yuki.  
  
- Hein? Elle quoi? Pourquoi est-elle donc venue voir ce sale rat d'égout???  
  
A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de moi: **le bla bla habituel!!!

**Chapitre 4**

Comment briser cette malédiction? Je n'en connais même pas la nature! Kazuma n'a pas su m'éclairer et je recule de plus en plus... Tout est si sombre. Où est donc la lumière pour la famille Soma? Comment la faire entrer dans leur vie à tous?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plongée dans ses pensées, Thoru se diriga vers la cusine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Kyo, pronfondément endormi sur la table de la salle à manger. A coté de lui se trouvaient des livres de mahs et des cahiers ouverts.

Thoru sourit en se rappelant qu'ils avaient un examen important aujourd'hui. Elle-même avait révisé avec Yuki. Un Yuki étrange, renfermé sur lui-même et peu enclin au sourire.

Elle s'approcha du neko et resta quelques instants à le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air si doux. Comme lorsqu'ils discutaient tous les deux sur le toit de la maison de Shigure ou qu'elle lui rendait visite au dojo pendant ses entrainements.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Yuki et lui étaient vraiment sublimes. Mais le chat avait un aura, un charme particulier qui faisait que Thoru se posait des questions sur ses sentiments envers lui. Mais aussi envers la nezumi.

Yuki était vraiment le prince charmant, elle avait toujours cru être amoureuse de lui. Et voila que Kyo entrait dans sa vie et semait le doute, fissurant toutes ses certitudes inébranlables. Elle s'approche de l'oreille du neko.

- Kyo, réveille toi! Tu vas être en retard!

Le jeune homme battit des paupières. Il se releva en s'étirant puis remarque soudainement Thoru qui le regardait en souriant. Il rougit. Thoru se mit à rire.

- Bonjour Kyo-kun! As tu bien dormi?

- Euh... Oui oui!

- Tu es si mignon quand tu dors! On dirait vraiment un petit chaton! (mdr!)

Rougit encore plus

- Tu as faim? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger?

- ... Euh des crèpes?

- D'accord!

- Au fait Thoru, tu es très jolie dans cette robe.

- Non, non... ne dis pas ça...je ne suis pas jolie... tu te trompes! (mode ventilateur)

- _Oh que si tu es jolie..._

Lorsque Yuki descendit, Thoru et Kyo étaient en train de rire devant leur petit déjeuner. Dès que la nezumi entra dans la pièce, Kyo se tut. Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce.

- Kyo! Que se passe-t-il? Excuse-moi Yuki, je dois savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Elle partit à la poursuite du neko. Yuki la regarda partir et s'assit davant son nato, le regard vide.

- Kyo, attend moi!

Le chat s'arrêta.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne vas pas?

- Oui! Dis le moi s'il te plait! Je peux peut être faire quelque chose!

- Je ne supporte pas de te voir rire avec ce sale rat! Je suis jaloux tu comprends? Je t'aime!

**A suivre**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Hermany726: **je penc kon voyé la différence... bref si tu a réussi c dja sa!

**Axoo: **et bien figure ke ct ce ki été prévu é en fait il ne se pourra pa suite a une demande TRES pressante de ma première lectrice ki refusé catégorikemen cet possibilité! kan a kikito... on véra bien! lol

**claudia: **merki bocou ma puce! c super gentil!!!!

**moon cat 22: **lol ta vu cet sincronisation un peu? et surtt ne tarrète pa de parlé t rewiews son super comme el son! bisoux

**Rhea-Silvia-chan: **jm bien ta chanson... merki pour ta rewiew

**MJS: **merci bocou!!

**Rin-chan**: et ben je doi dire kil y a de forte chance ke... tu sora ken lisan la suite!!! lol


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de moi: **Bla bla bla (vous avez remarquer comment les notes rétrécissent au fur et à mesure des chapitres?!)

**Chapitre 5**

_Résumé de la situation: __Kyo vient d'avouer son amour à Thoru et s'est enfui. Thoru est rentrée chez Shigure en titubant (et a failli s'effondrer sur ce pauvre Yuki!) __En la voyant, notre intelligente petite nezumi a tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne fit aucun commentaire (quel prince! ). __La nigiri retrouve Kyo au lycée mais celui-ci l'ignore et l'évite._

-Bon carotte, tu vas tout de suite me dire pourquoi tu évites Thoru depuis ce matin!

-Primo je ne l'évite pas, secundo mêles toi de ce qui te regarde et tercio NE M'APPELLE PAS CAROTTE!!!

-Ah oui? Et tu feras quoi si je continue?

-Sale £$$ù$µ!!!!

-Reste poli Kyo!

-Oh et puis zut! Lachez-moi toutes les deux!!!

Un neko très en colère attrapa son sac et partit très rapidement.

-Tu crois qu'il l'a dit à Thoru?

-Hmmm... Je pense que oui.

-Le pauvre! Thoru est tellement innocente et pure qu'elle n'a jamais du penser à lui comme ça!

-Pauvre carotte en effet!

-Et le Prince?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'interpose. Il respecte beaucoup trop Thoru pour lui imposer de choisir entre lui et Kyo...

-Tu as sans doute raison. J'ai hate de savoir comment tout cela va finir!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je me sens si... vide. Comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps ou s'était endormie... Heureusement qu'il est là. Qe ferais-je sans lui? Il représente tant pour moi... Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui. C'est la seule personne sur qui je puisse pleurer... A qui je puisse tout dire... Il ne me juge pas... Elle aussi est comme ça... Mais maintenant quelle importance?_

-Je crois que je vais y aller Haru. Je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir!

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu iras bien. Elle est très importante pour toi mais pas autant que tu le penses... en tout cas pas comme tu le penses...

-Arrêtez de me dire ça!!! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de mes sentiments Kagura et toi? Rien! Absolument rien!

-Yuki calme toi! Reviens! Yu...

Trop tard. Le rat était parti. Haru savait qu'il était inutile de le poursuivre. Quand Yuki était dans un état pareil, presque personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans risquer de se faire gravement blesser. Cela n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais mais lorsque cela se produisait...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nezumi était assise dans un recoin du jardin de la demeure Soma. Adossé à un mur de l'enceinte, la tête dans les genoux, il essayait de se calmer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent? Pourquoi je reste ici? Cette maison ne m'apporte que le malheur... Rien de bon ne peut m'arriver ici..._

-Yuki Soma?

Il releva la tête.

-Ah c'est bien vous! Il me semblait bien vous avoir reconnu!

La douce voix appartenait à une jeune fille de son âge qui se tenait accroupie devant lui.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Oh, excusez moi je ne me suis pas présentée! Mais j'étais inquiète... à vous voir là seul... Vous risquez de... enfin... hmm... de vous... transformer!

Il se releva d'un coup.

-Vous... vous êtes au courant de la malediction?

-Bien sûr! Je suis Tsukiko Soma.

-Soma? Nous sommes parents?

-Euh.... oui mais très éloignés!!!

-Je ne comprends pas... comment êtes-vous au courant?

-De la malediction? Oh, je le sais depuis assez longtemps... Depuis toujours en fait! On m'a toujours dit que certains membres de la famille étaient maudits par le Junnishi. On m'a donné vos noms et on vous a tous décrits minutieusement!

-Dans quel but?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée! Mais en voyant vos cheveux j'ai immédaitement pensé à vous! Vous les avez de la même couleur que votre frère! C'est pour...

-Vous connaissez mon frère?

-Oui! Je suis amie avec Minne, la jeune fille qui travaille dans la boutique de votre frère!

-Quel hasard...

-En tous cas, vous ne pouvez pas restez là! Venez, je vous emmène chez moi.

-Non, non je vais rentrer...

-Vous plaisantez j'espère? Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible pour rentrer seul chez vous!

-Je ne peux pas rester ici... Je...

-Je sais! Votre frère m'a dit que je ne risquais pas de vous rencontrer au manoir car vous détestiez cet endroit! Ne vous en faites pas, très peu de gens Soma hors du Junnishi connaissent votre secret. Ma famille est une des rares à le savoir et j'habite dans "l'extèrieur" de la résidence!

-Mais vous êtes une Soma!

Il l'observa plus attentivement. Ses cheveux noirs au reflets bleutés lui arrivaient au milieu du cou. Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient comme de l'or. Son visage était fin et bien dessiné. Elle était à peine plus petite que lui. Elle portait sur elle un léger et délicieux parfum de mûre. Sa jupe courte laissait voir de magnifiques jambes, et son petit pull de jolies formes. Toute sa personne respirait la douceur, la bonté et la sincérité. Comme Thoru.

-C'est un privilège de mes parents. Allez venez!

-Quelle fille étrange, pensa-t-il en la suivant.

**A suivre**

Le prochain chapitre est le drenier alors si vous le voulez il va falloir que je reçoive plein de rewiews :p lol

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Axoo:** coucou toi!!! a chake foi ke je voi une rewiew de toi, sa me fé trè trè plésir paske sa ve dire ke tu sui ce ke gcri et pa ke sur cet fic donc je ten remerci!! et bien tu a du etre dsu, pa de mode ventilateur pour cet chere thoru!! lol voila gspr ke ce chapitre ta plu mm si il é lui ossi très cour! a biento pour de nouvelle aventures? bisoux

**kamirure: **et ben tu sora pa :p lol tu riske detre exauc mé je t rien di si on te pose la kestion, ok? lol

**Rhea-Silvia-chan:** di moi, je me posé une kestion, ton pseudo il vien de la mythologie romaine? en tt k tu me laisse des rewiews svt et je ten remerci je croi ke je v allé lire la tienne istoire de voir de koi il en é avc cet istoire de paté! lol

**lindowel:** argh la flèche de la culpabilité vient de raté le coeur dsl mé jadore etre sadique!!! niark niark niak!!! lol ben si je laisse pas en suspen personne li la suite... lol (technike minable de justification) moi ossi yuki c pa tro ma tasse de thé mm si depui ke g vu lanime sa va bocou mieu entre lui et moi lol merci pour tes encouragements bisoux

**Hermany726:** salut à toi! en voila une fidéle rewieweuse! lol merki de suivre listoire :p éh ben oui le couple star est... CENSURé! lol ti a cru in? avou! merki de me complimenter otan, jen rougi! gros bisoux

**KajiMadoushi: **merki, dan le genre cute, ta rewiew é pa mal nan plu ) en tt k merci!!

**Kaorulabelle**: lol c clr et net comme sa! tu c ke je sui dja allé sur ton site? et sa avan mm de savoir ke tu été sur ? mé il me semble kil né plu mis a jour - si?

**Rin-chan:** euh si el lui sote o cou il riske di avoir d probleme! lol la suite je c pa tro... kan joré assez de rewiews!! lol

**moonlee:** mais sa devien une abitude de me traité de sadike! sa suufi mintenan! lol mm réponse k rin-chan: el riske pa de lui sot dessu sinon il va se transformé! lol mé gspr ke cet suite ta plu

**moon cat 22:** oooooh encore une rewiew? c super simpa!! je te pardonne donc ton retar! je c ke le chapitre été cour et celui la lé ossi... mé bon fo ke je garde un minimum de matière grise pour le lyc! lol gro bisoux

**Skaï blue:** merkiii ta rewiew me fé trè plésir dotan plu si tu ne li pa de fics fb dabitude!!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer:** j'ai commencé cette fic il y a déjà un bon moment et arrivée au chapitre 5, je ne savais plus du tout comment amener mon histoire là où je souhaitais qu'elle aille. Après une grande réflexion, j'ai décidé que ce chapitre serait le dernier. Je vais essayer d'expliquer tout ce qui était en suspens et de fermer toutes les portes que j'avais ouvertes. Si certaines choses vous parraissent toujours floues, demandez-moi, je pourrais toujours rajouter un passage mais normalement tout est expliqué bonne lecture avec toujours les persos de Takaya-senseï.

**Chapitre 6**

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Comment une telle réaction est-elle possible? De leur part à eux... Colère et dégout se mélangent dans ma tête. Je hurle que je t'aime, que peu m'importe la malédiction et ses conséquences, que quoi qu'il arrive, je veux rester près de toi. Je te regarde. Tu es encore plus désemparé que moi, si c'est possible.

De l'air! J'étouffe dans cette pièce, cette atmosphère, ce corps... Il faut que je respire. D'un élan brusque, j'ouvre la porte et me précipite dehors. Je coure, loin... loin d'eux, de cette maison, de leur refus. Mes poumons me brûlent. Tu coures après moi, je t'entends... "Tsukiko!" Tu m'apelles. Mes yeux piquent. J'ai envie de m'arrêter et de me jeter dans tes bras. J'ai envie de m'enfuir aussi loin que possible et de laisser tout ce chagrin derrière moi. J'ai envie de... de... Tout est si confus dans ma tête.

Mes larmes coulent, chaudes et salées. Je ne peux les retenir. Elles me brouillent la vue. Tout est confondu autour de moi. Tu cries à nouveau mon nom. Je m'arrête. Une lumière vive m'innonde. Des phares! Je reste paralysée. Je veux courir mais je n'y parviens pas. Tu cries. Mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens tes bras autour de moi à peine une seconde avant le choc.

La douleur traverse tout mon corps. Allongée contre toi sur le bitume glacé, je suis si bien et j'ai si mal à la fois. Je sens le froid m'envahir. Non! Je ne veux pas te quitter! Je m'agrippe à toi de toutes les forces qu'il me reste. J'entends des sirènes. Nous sommes sauvés.

Tu me chuchotes: "Je t'aime"... et je ne sens plus ton souffle. Je veux te hurler de ne pas me laisser et que je t'aime aussi mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Ma vue s'obscurçit... Je pars, je le sens. Mais peu importe étant donné que tu ne m'attends plus ici. Je ferme les yeux. Une larme roule sur ma joue. J'ai envie de sourire. C'est si bête de pleurer quand on meurt...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu crois que ça fait partie de la malédiction?

Assis, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Kyo essayait de libérer son coeur de l'étau de la culpabilité d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Qu'il meurt alors que ça faisait si peu de temps qu'on étaient amis? Le Chat et le Rat ne peuvent pas s'entendre... Et si c'était de ma faute tout ça? Je ne sais pas si...

- Arrête Kyo! Le chauffeur était ivre. Tu n'y pouvait et n'y peux toujours rien. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Tsukiko. Si jamais il y avait quelqu'un à blamer, ce serait ses parents. Leur refus face au mariage de ces deux-là a provaqué une réaction plus que violente chez elle. Elle aimait tellement Yuki.

_Ils étaient si jeunes... Un mariage était utopique. Mais ils étaient si attachés l'un à l'autre... Encore plus que Kana et moi, ils n'auraient jamais pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Depuis leur rencontre, Yuki était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. En seulement trois ans, elle l'a transformé. Comme Thoru avec Kyo. Moi qui voulait les protéger..._

- Hatori, je vais rentrer, Thoru va s'inquiéter. Je... merci de m'avoir écouté et... Oh et puis zut!

Bye, s'exclama le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

Le médecin sourit. Il avait toujours du mal à exprimer librement ses sentiments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le ciel était presque aussi noir que les vêtements des gens présents. Seule la voix du prêtre brisait le silence et l'atmosphère pesante.

" Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour un dernier hommage à deux êtres chers qui nous ont quitté: Yuki et Tsukiko Soma..."

A l'écart se tenait un Kyo très digne et très abattu. Il regardait Thoru. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle connaissait la mort et la tristesse, c'était peint sur son visage. Demain, elle sourira... Mais il ne sera pas dupe. Il devine toujours quand elle va mal.

- Tu vas devoir la soutenir. Elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais.

Momiji non plus ne pleurait pas. Mais son costume noir sans aucune fantaisie et son visage fermé parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

- Tu la soutiendras, hein Kyo?

Le Chat hocha la tête. Il serait près d'elle aussi longtemps que cela le lui serait permis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo scruta les alentours. Le mur d'enceinte était un perchoir idéal pour observer les allées et venues des habitants de la demeure Soma. N'apercevant personne à cette heure matinale, il sauta et atterit souplement dans l'allée. puis, discrètement et au couvert des arbres, il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il n'avait pas été enfermé. Yuki, ayant eu vent du pari, s'était laissé battre. Le Chat avait ainsi gagné sa liberté et le Rat, le respect de ce dernier. L'amitié était arrivée progressivement, peu après.

Malgré cela, Kyo restait banni du clan Soma, contrairement à la promesse d'Akito. N'ayant pu s'approcher de la tombe de son cousin lors de l'enterrement de la veille, il avait décidé de venir en secret lui dire adieu. Il voulait juste rester immobile devant la stèle, comme pour effacer définitivement ces années de haine stupide. Mais quelqu'un était déjà là. Thoru se recueillait, agenouillée et la tête baissée.

Kyo décida de ne pas la déranger. Il s'assit derrière un arbre non-loin d'elle et attendit qu'elle parte. Au bout d'un moment, la petite voix de la jeune fille lui parvint. Elle parlait si bas qu'il devait tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses paroles.

" Vous me laissez tous... Père... Mère... Toi... Pourquoi m'abandonnez-vous tous? Je... me sens si vide, si inutile..."

Ainsi donc, il ne comptait pas... Il sentit quelque chose se contracter douloureusement dans son ventre.

" Heureusement que les autres sont là... je les aime tous beaucoup. Et Kyo... lui aussi il m'abandonne. Il m'a dit... ce jour-là... il y a trois ans... tu sais, je te l'ai dit... et puis il m'a dit d'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. J'y pense si souvent... J'aurais tant voulu te demander..."

Elle se tut et poussa un profond soupir. Kyo se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Elle semblait très heureuse de le voir. Il lui sourit. Elle baissa le regard sur ses genoux mais posa sa main sur celle du Chat. Cette réaction surprit le jeune homme qui rougit. Il s'accroupit à côté de la nigiri.

" Thoru... je voulais te dire...

Il inspira un grand coup.

- Quand je t'ai dit... de... d'oublier, ce n'était pas sincère... Je t'aime et je tiens énormément à toi...

Thora releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Le vent froid faisait voler ses cheveux.

- Je crois que... moi aussi."

Le Chat chercha une invitation dans son regard. Quand il l'y trouva, il se pencha et déposa un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle sourit et laissa à son tour un baiser sur la joue de Kyo. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, silencieux, à se regarder, tendrement. Les nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel s'étaient peu à peu dissipés. Le soleil brillait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo me fait signe. Il a l'air si heureux de me voir... Je me sens légère! ! Je m'approche de lui en souriant. Il me prend par la taille et commence à m'embrasser. Je noue mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je suis si bien. Pourtant, il recule, me laissant comme un arrière goût de manque.

Je cherche une explication sur son visage. Il me sourit tendrement et me fait signe d'entrer. C'est alors que je m'aperçois du lieu où nous sommes. Devant le manoir Soma.

Je questionne Kyo du regard. Il me réitère son invitation à entrer dans la demeure. Hésitante, j'entre dans le couloir sombre. Je me retourne, mais Kyo n'est plus là. Je l'apelle. Il ne répond pas. Inquiète, je décide d'avancer. Portes et couloirs se suivent et se ressemblent. Je suis perdue mais, étrangement, je me sens en terrain familier. Sans m'en apercevoir, je me retrouve dans une grande pièce circulaire. Je connais cet endroit.

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers le mur où sont accrochés des portraits. Kureno, Hatori, Hatsuharu... ils pétillent de vie, aucune trace d'ombre sur leurs visages et autour d'eux. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, je sourie. Momiji, Rin, Yuki...

Yuki. Ses yeux sont fermés mais il semble on ne peut plus paisible. Cela provoque chez moi une sorte de soulagement. Quant à Kyo, il semble le plus heureux de tous, ses couleurs sont si vives! Un bras enlace ma taille et un menton se pose sur mon épaule. Kyo m'embrasse sur la joue et fixe son portrait. Heureux.

Je ferme les yeux.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le nez de Thoru. Elle s'étira en souriant. Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre accentua son sourire. Kyo était déjà en train de s'entrainer. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, enfila un tablier et entreprit de faire le petit-déjeuner.

Le Chat entra dans la pièce.

- Bien dormi Thoru-kun?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement en se souvenant (du début) de son rêve.

- Très bien et toi?

Le jeune homme indiqua que oui en inclinant la tête. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

- Euh... des... des crêpes, répondit la jeune fille, chamboulée par ce premier "vrai" baiser (en rêve ça compte pas :p) et faisant de grands gestes désordonnés qui firent sourire le neko.

Thoru finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomba sur Kyo...

POUF!!!

Mais là, rien. Juste le corps de Kyo sous le sien. Aucune transformation! La jeune fille rougit en se rendant compte de leur position. Elle se releva très vite. Kyo, secoué par cette découverte, la serra dans ses bras à peine relevé. Toujours rien.

- Shiguré! Bouge ton kimono!

Shiguré (n'ayant pas dormi donc ne faisant pas de grasse matinée ) apparut à l'entrée.

- Oui? Ta gracieuse voix m'aurait-elle poliment priée de venir?

- Regarde!

- Tu sais Kyo, je savais que vous finiriez par vous avouer vos sentiments. Une belle idée de roman me vient... Et al... Oooooooooooooooooh!!!!

L'écrivain bouscula le Chat et prit à son tour la nigiri dans ses bras, celle-ci rougissant fortement. Il ne se passa rien.

- Ote tes sales pattes de Thoru, sale pervers!

- Oh oh, rit Shiguré, son éventail devant la bouche. Jaloux?

- Approche-toi un peu que je t'explique deux ou trois choses, sussurra Kyo d'une voix menaçante.

- Non, je pense que je vais l'appeler!

- Hein? Qui?

- Hatori bien sûr!!! Il faut que je le tienne au courant, répondit le Chien en sautillant vers le téléphone.

- Quoi? Reviens ici, sac à puces!

Thoru sourit. Heureuse.

**Fin**

Ouf! voila la fin de ma première fic! j'espère qu'elle vous a plue! lol j'ai eu du mal a trouver comment la finir mais je suis assez fière de ce chapitre (pour tout dire c'est mon préfré!!) Rewiews please et n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fics, ça me ferait très très plaisir! (lol je fais de la pub )

Ce chapitre est le dernier mais comme précisé dans le disclaimer, je pourrais répondre à vos rewiews et questions si vous en avez dans un envoi ultérieur. En espérant vous revoir sur d'autres fics... merci d'avoir lu! Bises!!

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Axoo:** t'es vraiment une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, ça me fait trop trop plaisir!! Comme tu as vu Yuki s'en est remis mais... ( Et on a vu notre pitit neko! Bref, une fin dans les règles!! J'espère avoir le plasir de te revoir sur mes autres fics

**moon cat 22:** coucouuuuu!!! lol merci j'ai fait mon possible pour suivre mon idée sans trop m'éloigner du manga ce qui a supprimé pas mal de choses et de fins possibles! Tant mieux si ça te plait ;) Vu que cette fic est finie (sniffouille) j'spère que tu en liras d'autres et que si elles te plaisent, tu continueras à m'envoyer des rewiews (t'as vu comment je supplie les rewiews? c'est pathétique pas vrai? s ) lol bisoux

**kamirure: **merciii voila la suite et la fin!

**Rin-chan:** Arrêtez de tous me dire ça!!! Je suis pas horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible!! Si? (

lol Enfin peut être un peu sadique mais c'est la le propre de beaucoup d'auteurs de non? lol voila voila réponse à minou-chou

**thoru1133:** lol c court et précis! Alors voila ton chapitre

**Sakuya:** Hé bien comme tu le sais déjà, il n'y a aucun probleme quand au fait que tu mettes ma fic sur ton site!!

**Roxanne Black:** dsl... moi je m'en lassais un peu (on voit les choses t(rès différemment de l'autre côté!) mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant! En tout cas merki beaucoup pour ta rewiew!


End file.
